


To Truly Rule (As Is My Fate)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It had always been Amora's plan to rule Avengers Academy. It was the how that was the tricky part. But then she saw Loki and Natasha, making out on the quad, and it all fell into place from there.





	To Truly Rule (As Is My Fate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Written for the Darkest Night 2017 fest. Based on a lot of Filigranka's prompts, but most especially on the _I definitely prefer romance to be unhealthy &twisted&darkish_ one.
> 
> Please mind the warnings and the tags!

Loki was the one who gave her the idea. Not intentionally, of course. That mischief god never actually intended to give anyone ideas about anything, unless it was trying to get someone to jump off the roof or make an embarrassment of themselves in front of the other students. 

And even if he had actually had a real idea, Amora would never listen to him. It was beneath her to listen to someone clearly not up to her standards.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a muse of sorts.

It happened on a cool fall evening. She was walking through the quad, as she always did in her quest to observe everyone else on campus, when she noticed Loki and Natasha tucked away in a far corner of the quad near the Timeless Archives. Loki was kissing her in the way that made it look like he didn’t want anyone to see them when in reality he wanted everyone to see them, because he liked to make everyone jealous, and scoring Black Widow’s affections was high up on the list of things other people were jealous of.

Her suspicions were confirmed when, mere seconds after her footsteps could have been heard by them (thanks to her being a little extra louder than normal), Loki slipped his hand up Natasha’s shirt and very obviously groped her breast.

Amora rolled her eyes, so obviously she hoped Loki saw her, as she sauntered by.

Natasha, for her part, didn’t seem to be bothered by any of this, which was a little odd, but as Amora didn’t spend too much time thinking about other people, she forgot about that until three nights later, when she had walked past the same scene for the third time.

“He thinks he’s so special,” one of Amora’s nameless minions grumbled. She wasn’t sure why she paid attention to this one. She usually liked to check on her bush-dwelling army at least once a day to make sure they were all being supremely loyal as always and bringing her gifts and treasures they found around campus, but it hurt her ears to hear them speak.

Except tonight, she heard this one.

“Go on,” she said to him.

“Well, it’s obvious,” the minion said. “He’s using magic to seduce her.”

“Is he?” Amora said, a bit startled she hadn’t come to that conclusion on her own. It made sense. Natasha had turned down every guy — and half the girls — in school. Why would she want Loki?

“I saw him wave his fingers around her the other day.” The minion was still talking. “Lots of green light. She was walking away from him, but then she turned around and walked back to him.”

The minion sighed. “Let him kiss her and finger her right there in public.”

Amora pursed her lips. “Huh,” she said. “Interesting.”

•••

It had always been her plan to rule Avengers Academy (and then someday this whole Midgardian horror show of a planet). It was the only reason she had befriended Loki. She knew she could use him and trick him into doing what she wanted. It was also the reason she had accumulated her army of nameless minions.

But what she really needed was a right-hand man — or woman. Someone who was respected around campus. Someone who was always on the right side. Someone who was responsible and unafraid.

Someone like Black Widow.

She didn’t know why she hadn’t thought of it before. She had used her charms enough on Tony to get him to do what she wanted, but Tony was always doing crazy things, and not enough people took him seriously.

Natasha, though, that was a different story.

It was surprisingly easy to put her plan into motion. Two nights later, when Loki and Natasha were done with their public show on the quad, Amora sent two of her minions over to distract him.

“We found something!” one of them whispered, and he eagerly followed after them, leaving Natasha behind.

Normally they walked back to Loki’s dorm together — to finish what they had started, Amora always assumed, or to wait for the spell to fully wear off before Loki let anyone else talk to her — but not tonight.

Natasha was in the middle of the quad, slowly heading in the direction of her dorm, when Amora slipped up behind her. 

“Come with me,” she whispered.

For once, no one was around, but she made extra sure before casting a spell of her own. Almost instantly, Natasha’s eyes glazed over as she looked at Amora.

Perfect.

Very carefully, she led Natasha away from the dorms, back toward the stadium, where a huge thicket of bushes contained the little homes of most of her minions. It was very much beneath Amora’s standards, but she had to work with what she was given.

Natasha didn’t protest when Amora led her deep into one of the thickets, where blankets and pillows and electric candles had been set up (lit with magic, of course).

“What’s this?” Natasha asked. Her voice was even more monotone than usual.

“This,” Amora told her, “is the start of the best night of your life. Now get undressed for me, won’t you? And lie down on that blanket.”

For a moment, Natasha didn’t move, and Amora had a split-second of fear that her spell had not worked — but that was ridiculous, because her spells always worked, and a few beats later, Natasha did as she was told.

Amora watched as she walked toward the blanket, stopping at the edge. Very slowly, she undid the buttons of her shirt, slipping it off before sliding her pants down her legs and stepping out of them.

She looked at Amora when she was finished, her skin pale against the glow of the candlelight.

“All the way,” Amora said, and Natasha obediently removed her bra and underwear before stepping on to the blanket and lying down on her back in the center of it.

Amora moved over to her, bending down and reaching out a hand to smooth back some stray curls that had fallen in her face.

“Such a good girl,” she almost cooed. “You’re going to be so perfect for me. Now close your eyes. I want you to enjoy this.”

Natasha did as she was told. 

Amora stood up and walked around to Natasha’s feet. She pointed her hands toward the apex of the girl’s legs. And then she cast her spell.

She watched as the green curls of smoke surrounded the girl, whishing around her legs and her arms and her head. Then, the curls of smoke began to gather between Natasha’s legs.

Natasha let out a soft cry as the magic began to do its thing, her back arching off the blanket. As Amora watched, she could see the muscles in Natasha’s body begin to tighten, see her breathing grow shallow as her mouth fell open.

Yes, it was working!

Amora increased her ministrations, focusing on her magic, making it go exactly where she — and Natasha — wanted it to.

Natasha cried out as she came, her whole body shuddering as the wisps of smoke moved inside her, mimicking the touch of fingers pressing deep inside her.

Amora let her come twice more, each one louder and harder than the first, until finally she withdrew her fingers, and the smoke, leaving Natasha an exhausted, boneless mess on the blanket.

She bent down next to her again.

“Such a good girl,” she whispered. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

Natasha’s eyes fluttered open. “Yes,” she moaned.

“And you want to do that some more?”

“Oh, yes.”

“And you’ll do whatever I tell you so you can get to do that?”

Natasha nodded. “Yes,” she whispered.

“Good girl,” Amora said again.

She stood up again and looked around for her minions.

“Get her dressed, and get her back to her dorm before anyone comes looking for her,” she ordered.

“How are we supposed to do that?” one asked.

“You told me you were geniuses,” she snapped. “Figure it out. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Yes, your majesty,” a different one said, and Amora nodded.

She slipped out of the really disgusting bushes to make her way back to her own dorm. Natasha wouldn’t have any conscious memory of what had happened, but she would have many subconscious memories. And the more times they did it, the more she would crave it. Until the day she craved it when she was fully aware.

And when that day came — and it would — that was when Amora would make her move. That is when she would finally take control and become the queen she was meant to be.

It was now only a matter of time.


End file.
